


Won't let you talk me down

by Akee_chan



Series: One shots/Drabbles/Scenes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Hurt Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), References to Depression, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/pseuds/Akee_chan
Summary: This is a scene from a story I will develop on the future inspired by the song Roslyn from Bon Iver & St. VincentI'll let the summary of the story this scene belongs to:In new year's eve Severus has a very different resolution from the others, while he is at the astronomy tower admiring the night sky one of the marauders arrives and finds him, Sirius already somewhat drunk decides, instead of fighting the Slytherin boy as usual, to invite him to share his bottle. Severus decides to accept since he has nothing left to lose. Two weeks later Severus is taken to the infirmary after fainting on class, the news they receive that after noon will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: One shots/Drabbles/Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Won't let you talk me down

Severus stared into the void, his eyes devoid of life, the cold winter wind played with his hair but the emptiness he felt was too great for him to go on. His mind was completely made up, this was the best thing not only for him but for everyone. He had already fallen too low and it was impossible for him to push himself back to the surface, it was as if a dark and heavy sea was dragging him to the bottom over and over again and he had simply had enough of fighting against the current.

It was New Year's Eve and he stood there contemplating his end because he refused to suffer any longer, he would leave and the others would go on with their lives as if he had never existed, no one would suffer for his absence. He took a step closer to the balcony railing of the astronomy tower and placed his hands on it, he felt the cold material touch his fingers and closed his eyes for a moment giving a silent farewell to the place that once filled him with dreams and illusions. He squeezed the edge with his hands and took the impulse to jump but before he could do so a voice was heard behind him stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Aren't you cold?" Said a familiar voice.  
Severus almost laughed wryly, who else could stop him from achieving if not one of those who had motivated him to make such a decision in the first place? He turned to see the grey-eyed one looking at him curiously as he hugged a bottle of firewhiskey against his chest. The boy focused his gaze and made a grimace of surprise that would later be changed to one of annoyance. 

"Oh, it's you... Well I guess there's no other option.... Do you want a drink? Honestly I don't really care who it's with at the moment but drinking alone is depressing and everyone else is either at home or has plans... so... What do you say?" muttered the boy who had already taken a couple of swigs from the bottle.

Severus looked at him incredulously as if he were insane and was about to tell him that same thing but something in the back of his mind stopped him. Would it really be that bad? He hated alcohol because of his father but.... He was going to die anyway so maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to share a drink before ending his sad existence. It would help somehow to close their hateful relationship with each other and maybe even put his mind at least a little at ease, so against all logic he did what he never thought would happen in his life. He sat down on the floor and took the bottle from the other's hands, taking a big gulp.


End file.
